


actually, don't stop staring

by sakusakym



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, ash is a confident gay, banana fish au, editor-in-chief blanca, eiji is a chaotic gay, i actually want sing to marry me, i got sad over episode 24 so, okumura eiji is a fierce photographer, the devil wears prada-ish, yue is everyones bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: he loved taking pictures of beautiful sceneries. and luckily, ash was one of them.a banana fish au where okumura eiji, a photographer of a fashion magazine, meets a stunning, captivating and absolutely beautiful of a mess named ash lynx.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	actually, don't stop staring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackerlynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerlynx/gifts).



> first time posting smt here. pls be nice. this is for miss ackerlynx, ily. non-capitalization intended.

_a mess_.

if okumura eiji had to describe the flurry of people walking from one point to another, the overwhelming amount of caffeine they hold, the dark circles under their eyes and the look of death, it would be called a mess.

as soon as he approached the elevators, he pressed on the up button and waited impatiently for the steel doors to open. the scene was too much for him to handle. running on two hours of sleep and a cup of ice-cold coffee in his grasp, he was getting a goddamn headache from the amount of movement from all around. he was just--to put simply--not in the mood. and to his great pleasure, the steel doors released open as he entered the confined room and headed directly to the tenth floor.

"good morning, yue." he presented a small smile and handed the slender chinese male a cup of coffee as he took it gladly. "morning. hurry up setting your gear, the model's getting prepped." eiji nodded with a hint of excitement. 

to nobody's surprise, eiji got set up without hesitation and quick. to say the man was not only passionate about his job would be true. he was also good at it. a god when working under time pressure, photos that have sold for hundreds and thousands of dollars--eiji was a beast. the man knew what he was doing and how the industry wanted the pictures to be. a man that exceeded expectations.

murmurs erupted in the room as the model emerged out from the dressing room. clad in a sheer white button-down and tight form-fitting pants, no wonder people couldn't stop staring. he had a lean body, with muscle but not too much. the perfect ratio to look intimidating but gentle. his beautiful jade green eyes were decorated with smudged eyeliner and his lips was given a gloss which completed a flirty, cool look. all in all, everyone felt his aura of complete and utter sophistication and no one seemed to get enough. unknowingly, eiji rolled his eyes at the sudden halt of production. " _oi_ , everyone! get back to work!" you see, he was like this. not wanting to waste any time. but when his eyes met green orbs, he felt something twinge in his stomach. an eruption of something he couldn't comprehend. for fuck's sake, the most beautiful boy he's ever seen was in front of him! aslan callenreese, known as ash lynx in the modelling industry, stood there in front of him with a knowing look. 

"it's a pleasure working with you eiji." he said coolly, extending his slender hand towards eiji who shook it firmly. "the pleasure is all mine, ash. go get your finishing touches because we'll be starting in five." he said with a smile on his lips as ash nodded and was ushered to a dressing table near the set where his makeup artist added the last few minor details to complete the look. "giving the boy goo goo eyes already?" yue laughed next to eiji as eiji rolled his eyes. "not even close. he's a pretty face, who wouldn't be mesmerized? besides, i need to keep my priorities straight, _yut-lung_ ," eiji never used his whole name, "work is always more important than anything else."

to which yut-lung scoffed at. "and i'll be watching you take those words back when ash makes a move on you."

eiji's face reddened before he shook his head to gain composure. "what are you saying?" he whisper-yelled at the chinese male. "i'm the stylist, i hear things. i even heard that ash is _very_ found of you." he chuckled. "a big fan of your work and whipped for you. you are listed as one of the hottest photographers by a men's magazine. he surely discovered you there."

eiji turned so read it was almost purple. "don't remind me of that article, that was embarrassing." eiji retorted all the while playfully pushing yue away.

"enjoy the shoot, i'll be watching." yut-lung said before sitting on a chair overlooking the whole set. eiji sighed before testing his slr's lens one last time before letting the staff turn on the lighting. "ash, as you know, we're shooting an editorial about your pathway to fame in the fashion industry. the magazine would like you to keep it high-fashion with subtle posing." eiji briefed his model before ash nodded, blonde hair styled to perfection framed his face naturally. "intimate, give the audience a peak into what the real ash is." eiji gave his instructions before ash situated on the couch in the middle of the set and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

eiji's heart beated. once, twice, thrice. after every beat it gradually quickened. ash was beautiful, a force of beauty to be reckoned with. he had the perfect proportions and everything he did he managed to make it look good. eiji was taken by a feeling--a surge of emotion--extreme fucking attraction.

aslan knew what he was doing. he was a god-tier professional and worked well to what the client asks of him. each pose was a perfect shot to the point eiji got scared knowing the editors would have a tough time picking what would be the perfect photo. he loved capturing perfection and goddamn, ash was one of them.

"we'll take a break. twenty minutes, grab your lunches everybody! don't skip your meals! we have refreshments and chips on the staff service station!" eiji said out loud as he put his dsly down and nodded at ash. "take a break too, and the outfit change. yut-lung, it's time for the next look." eiji barked out.

anything that came out of eiji's mouth was the law. bustling bodies came in and out of the set as everyone took coffees and bags of lays potato chips. eiji situated himself by the computer and transferred the contents of the sd card to the computer. a figure dragged a chair next to him and sat down. "mind if i also take a look?" and there he was. ash. in all his glory wearing the same outfit but with different accessories. "not at all." eiji muttered as he scrolled through the pictures he just took.

"you're extremely talented. i'm actually a big fan!" ash said and looked at smiled. "thank you, i'll have you know i've been wanting to work with you in a while too." he said politely as ash gave him a modest grin. "that's nice to know."

the boys fell into a comfortable silence. the type of silence eiji never knew he could spend with a stranger, with the ash lynx. the type of silence you get when it's just you and someone close to your heart. the type of silence that compels. "i caught you staring, you know." ash laughed wholeheartedly as eiji stumbled on his words. "huh?" he asked. this reaction made ash get a shit-eating grin on his face as he nodded. "it's one thing to look at your camera to take pictures and the other to just plainly... stare." ash stated as eiji raised an eyebrow to his direction. "then i'm assuming you liked it, knowing that you're stating it now and obviously," eiji chuckled, "you're not complaining."

to eiji's pleasure, he got the younger boy flustered.

"actually," ash shrugged and tucked his air into his ear. a smirk played at his lips as he maintained eye contact with the photographer all throughout. "don't stop staring." eiji cocked an eyebrow up before giving a smirk of his own. "i don't intend to."

and all the while, yut-lung smirked knowing he was right. "spying on ash?" a voice asked behind him as he rolled his eyes at the fellow chinese. "hello, shorter. and no." he replied, blunt before shorter laughed. "so our friends finally met huh." he stated before his phone rang, an annoying high-pitched ringtone buzzing in his front pocket. "hello, blanca?" he looked at the ca;ler id first, surprised to see the editor-in-chief contacting him. "yeah, i'm on my way." he muttered before waving good-bye to yut-lung.

"after this shoot, wanna grab something to eat? on me." ash said to the older as eiji nodded his head enthusiastically. "of course."

the shoot went by in a flash. it's what happens when two overly-talented counterparts meet and work together. not only did the pictures turned out good but even the editor-in-chief was rendered speechless. all in all, it was surely a day that was a start of something. something _fucking_ amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally intended as its own but uhh if it gets good reviews i might turn it to a full story????


End file.
